


The Black Dragon

by Anelym98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arthur Dayne Lives, Ashara Dayne Lives, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow Has a Twin Sister, Multiple Pairings, Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anelym98/pseuds/Anelym98
Summary: -in which a girl finds true love.mary swan is reborn as visenya targaryen IIgame of thrones season 1i do not own asoiaf at all. all rights go to george r.r. martin.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Tyrion Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Tywin Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Willas Tyrell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. visenya

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is also posted on wattpad and fanfiction.net. English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes you find. Please tell me if you like it, this is my first GOT fanfiction. ♥

_**lyanna snow** _

_**visenya targeryen II** _

_**''I will take what is mine with fire and blood.**_ _**Are you with me or against me?''**_


	2. prologue

_Ned Stark hurried over to his sister Lyanna as soon as he saw her lying in bed in the Tower of Joy. He knelt down by her bed and let out a sigh of relief._

_"Lyanna, sister, are you alright?" asked Ned. As Lyanna was about to speak, a woman came in the room and with her were two babes. Lyanna sighed "Visenya, Aegon. Thank you for bringing them. Ned, I want you to meet them. Promise me you will protect them, promise me. You will keep them safe from Robert. Please bother, I beg of you."_

_Ned looked at the babes, a girl and a boy. Both black haired with Rhoynish curls, looking so much like his sister, but the girl has queen Rhaella's mouth and Rhaeger's shape of the eyes. The boy, Aegon was holding Visenya's finger._

_" Lya, are those? I promise you, I will raise them as my own and I will protect them with my life. Rest now, sister. You are safe." Ned kissed his sister on her forhead and took the babes in his arms._

_While all this was happening, Mary, now Visenya, opened her eyes and smiled for the first time since her awakening in her favorite tv show, Game of Thrones._

_She thanked the Old Gods for being born as a Targaryen and a Stark. She thanked them for gifting her with a brother and prayed to find true love in this cruel world. She prayed for her family, for peace, for herself, for success in taking the throne back. She prayed for strenght to survive the hardships of her future._

_Ned looked down at the girl as soon as he heard her laugh and saw the most beautiful eyes. Stormy grey eyes with hints of violet in them. She truly is the most beautiful babe. Looking so much like his sister yet so Valyrian. "Your name is now Lyarra, after your grandmother, and your brother is Jon. If I keep your birth name, people will know. I will protect you both."_


	3. one

One morning, years later, Lyarra woke up to knocking on her door.  
"Come in" she said. The door opened and in came Wylla, her wet nurse turned handmaiden.

"Miss Lyarra, you have to get up if you want to leave to Essos." said Wylla. Lyarra sighed and dragged herself out of her comfortable bed "Wylla, what should I wear for this special day?" asked Lyarra.

She wanted to go to Essos, when she was a child, Lyarra asked her father for permission to go to Essos, she couldn't stay here anymore. She wanted to travel. Her father agreed with the condition to bring Wylla and 2 guards with her, knowing that she was smart and capable of surviving. To Ned, she looked so much like her mother, Lyanna, the wild she wolf that she was.

"Miss, here is your dress for the day, now hurry, we do not want to be late for the ship." Wylla demanded.

"Yes, Wylla. Be calm, we will be on time. Now come, help me get ready. " laughed Lyarra.

When they finished dressing, Lyarra turned to her mother figure and smiled. "How do I look?" asked Lyarra. Wylla hugged her and responded with "Something is missing" she walked over to Lyarra's jewelry box and took the earrings that her father gave her saying it belonged to her mother.

Wylla put the earrings on her and smiled "There, now you look beautiful." Lyarra hugged her saying "Thank you, Wylla. I am glad you are coming with me on this journey" wiping the lone tear that escaped her eye.

Lyarra went out of her room to the kitchens and saw Jon there. "Jon, good morrow." said Lyarra. "Good morrow, Lya" said back Jon kissing her on her forehead. "Are you ready for your trip?" asked Jon, sad for his sister leaving.

Lyarra hugged Jon and answered "I am, I am sorry brother for leaving, but you know me. I Wish to travel, to find love, I can not for the life of me stay here, and wait to get married to some one father chooses. You know that I as a woman can not join the Watch with you. I'll be married to someone's base born son, like Ramsay Snow, and you know that he is mad. Or I will marry some fisher man or a son of some Lord, second or third. I do not wish to be stuck in a loveless marriage. I'll probably become a Septa. And I do not want that either." rambled Lyarra.

"Alright, I will see you soon, go see father." laughed JON. "Goodbye brother." said Lyarra, putting her food away.

Lyarra walked out of the kitchens, going straight to her father's solar. She saw Jory outside and asked "Is my father inside, Jory?" smiling at him. Lyarra knows that she is beautiful and she is using that as an advantage. Jory was in love with her since she flowered. He is handsome, but she will not make a move and get herself tied to him for life, she first wants to explore.

Jory smiled at Lady Lyarra, _oh how beautiful she was. "_ He is inside, my Lady." answered Jory. "Thank you, Jory."

Jory opened the door of the solar and Lyarra walked in saying "Father, good morrow. I wished to see you before I left." hugging her father.

"Good morrow, my sweet. Are you ready? Your guards will wait for you by the docks in White Harbor. The carriage is ready for you." asked Ned, worried for his little Lyarra.

"I am ready, papa. Would you give this to Robb, please? I have already said goodbye to Jon." asked Lyarra, handing her father the letter.

Ned took the letter and put it on the desk. "Come now, my sweet, your things are in the carriage, let us leave, you do not want to be late." suggested Ned, kissing her on the head and guiding her outside.

"Goodbye father, I will miss you. I will write to you as soon as I get there. I love you, father." said Lyarra, crying. "Wipe your tears my sweet, we will see each other again. I love you too, my child." said Ned, wiping her tears away.

Lyarra went over to Wylla who took her hand and went into the carriage, hugging her all the way. "Miss Lya, my sweetling, you will see them again, do not be sad, for you are doing what you have always wanted." Wylla said kissing her brow. "Thank you, Wylla. I have needed that." said Lyarra. _Here we go, Essos, here I come._


	4. two

As soon as Lyarra and her company boarded the ship for Bravoos, Lyarra was greeted with the sight of a letter on her bed in her cabin and Wylla looking at it. ''Wylla, what is that?'' she asked, concered. ''Miss, your father gave me that letter before we left. It is about your mother.'' she answered worriedly. 

Lyarra looked at Wylla, then back to the seemingly innocent letter and hurriedly picked it up from her bed and started reading it. 

''Dear daughter, I am truly sorry for lying to you and your brother all this years, but I think it is prudent to tell you the truth since you are leaving the safety that Winterfell brought you. I shall not be telling Jon this. He is still safe, and you shan't either. I promised her to protect you both. My sister, Lyanna, was such a spirited girl. She was beautiful, like you are, and at the tourney at Harenhall, she caught the eye of a married man. A man named Rhaeger Targaryen."

Lyarra stopped reading the letter there, and fastly skimmed through it, when she was done, she threw herself at Wylla and cried. 

Now, while Lyarra already knew this, she knew who she truly was, who her mother was, before this, it didn't make it any less painful to hear, or in this case read it from her father or I guess, uncle now. 

''Oh, dear child, do not be sad. Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna loved you and your brother so much. You were your father's little Visenya. When you were in your mother's womb he came to me and asked me to take care of you should he and Lyanna die. He is so very proud of the woman you've become.'' Wylla said, soothing her. 

''Wylla, I must tell you something. You have been with me since I was but a babe, and I feel so grateful to have you in my life. You are the only mother figure I have. I feel like I should be honest with you.'' Lyarra slowly got out of the hug Wylla was giving her, took her hand and sat her down on the bed. Wylla nodded her head for Lyarra to continue, and Lyarra started spilling out the truth. 

''I have known who I was, who I am since I was a babe. I remember it. My birth, mother dying, you giving me to Lord Stark. I remember my past life. And I know this sounds unbelievable, but in my past life, I was nothing but a girl obsessed with these books called ''A Song of Ice and Fire''. I passed my free time reading those. It was about a boy born to a Prince, a Prince who was told of the prophecy of the saviour, of a child born to ice and fire. Jon was that child. But since I was born here, I am not so sure. We are going to Bravoos, to find my aunt and uncle.'' Lyarra confessed, looking at Wylla worriedly. 

Wylla smiled and answered with ''I know sweetling. I was the one who prayed to the R'hllor for someone who knows how to save all of us from the others, someone who Rhaeger, and all of Targaryens would be proud of. Someone to save your uncle from madness. Someone to save Daenerys from it, too. I was the one who had a hand in bringing you here, my daughter.''


	5. three

"Miss Lyarra, we have arrived in Pentos." Wylla said as she opened the door of Lyarra's chamber on the ship.

Lya turned her head to Wylla, smiled and slowly got up from her bed.

She walked over to Wylla and motioned with her head for Wylla to follow her." Come Wylla. Let us get off this ship, I miss the ground." she whined.

Wylla silently laughed and followed her mistress.

As they got out of the ship, with Lya's guards following them, carring their chests, Wylla announced "Miss, we will be staying with Master Illyrio. He agreed for us to stay there."

Lyarra, or should she call herself Visenya, looked at Wylla, shocked. "Wylla, my aunt and uncle are staying there." she said.

"I know," Wylla responded. "at least you will meet them and make some friends. Your aunt is your age." she continued.

 _Lyarra smiled innocently, already plotting how to get back her throne much quicker._ _'_ _I will just have to seduce Viserys so he won't kill me for thinking I am stealing what is his. If we are married, he would still be king.' she thought._

" Why are you smiling like that?" asked Wylla.

"Do you think Viserys will like me? I think it's time the world knows who Lyarra Snow actually is." she announced.

"I understand what you are doing. He will love you. If he is like his brother, he will fall for your charm very quickly. Is that truly what you want?" Wylla asked concerned.

"It is." she answered.

As they walked over to their horses, Visenya heard someone calling her name. "Visenya" they said.

Visenya turned around and saw a very familiar man, a beautiful man with violet eyes and a Septa who also had violet eyes.

"Yes?" she answered looking at the both of them confused.

"Princess Visenya, I am Arthur Dayne and this is my sister Ashara. We have been sent to protect you by your uncle and your father, Prince Rhaeger. Here is the letter that your father gave me before he went to the war." the Man, now known as Arthur Dayne said, handing her the letter.

Visenya gently took the letter, her hands shaking, she opened it and read. Shakily, Visenya wiped her tears and looked at Arthur, then Ashara, and hugged them." I welcome you both. Now, let us continue our journey to the manor."

Visenya got on her horse and started riding. Her guards behind her, Wylla and Ashara by her side, and Arthur in front of her. The ride passed by fast in the silance, all of them appreciating it.

A man was waiting for them infront of the manor and they slowly stopped their horses.

Arthur went over to the man Who Visenya pressumed to be Illyrio, and whispered something to him.

The man looked at Visenya wide eyed and bowed deeper than necessary. "Your highness, my Princess. I am so honered to have you here." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Visenya fakely smiled at him "Thank you. You must be Illyrio."

"Yes, my Princess. Please follow me, my servants will take your stuff to your designated chambers." he eagrly answered.

But Visenya was barely listening to him anymore. She was looking at the man who got outside and was looking at her. He had platnium, violet eyes, very handsome, and a charming smile. She smiled at him, turned her head back to Illyrio, nodded her head at him and left them.

As Visenya walked over to the man, the man was also walking over to her. "My Lady" he said, kissing her hand and looking her in the eyes.

"My lord, please, call me Visenya." she answered, breathlessly.

The Man straightened himself and smiled "Visenya, Targaryen name, I am Viserys, Prince Viserys Targaryen, but you shall adress me as Viserys."

Visenya handed him the letter her father wrote her, and as Viserys finished reading, "You will be my wife." he demanded.

"Of course, my Prince." Visenya answered, laughing on the inside.

Viserys couldn't believe what he read in the letter. His brother had another daughter that is alive and here in Pentos. With him.

She is beautiful. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen. So of course he demanded that they marry, not just because of the crown that rightfully belongs to her brother who doesn't know who he is.

But because she is beautiful, and a Targaryen. He knows that he will never find another woman who is like her.

She is the Queen. He saw her talk with Illyrio, her stance, her expressions, her face. Her guards. Arthur Dayne with her.

He wants her and no one else. Viserys went over to her, his hand gently sliding on to her face, and ever so gently, he put his lips on hers, he felt Visenya returning the kiss and as they have finished, he kissed her on her forehead and announced "Visenya has agreed to be wife. The wedding shall happen in a moons time."


	6. four

The next day, Visenya woke up to the knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and groaned. "Come in" she said.

The door opened and in came 3 women "My Lady, master Illyrio sent us to serve you." one of them said.

"Yes, yes. Do prepare me a bath, I need to relax." she ordered and the slave nodded.

Visenya got out of the bed and took the robe her servant was holding. She quickly put it on, as the other slave was making her bed.

"The bath is done, my Lady." said the slave. Visenya nodded her head in thanks and got in the tub.

As she sat down in the tub, Visenya couldn't help but sigh. She enjoyed this hot water bath. 

"My Lady, the water is still hot" warned the slave.

Visenya turned to the slave, putting her hands in the tub "No, it's perfect." she said.

Enjoying the bath, she closed her eyes. 'I truly hope Jon is alright. I shall write him a letter when I get out of the bath.' she thought.

She got out of the bath before she pruned, the slave giving her the towel.

She wiped herself gently, and took the oil she brought with her made of winter roses. She gently rubbed it on her body, and looked to the slave "I wish to dress." 

The slave that was holding the dress, ran up to her, a giving her the red dress. 

She took the dress and put it on her. 

The slave helped her with the laces and lowered her head when they were finished. 

"Thank you. Now, where can I find Viserys?" she asked. 

"The Prince could be found in the master Illyrio's study." answered the slave. 

Visenya nodded her head, she straightened her posture and got put of her chamber. She met her guard outside of the chamber and stopped to look at him. 

The guard, now without his helmet, looked familiar to her. 

She slowly walked closer to him, trying to figure out why does he seem so familiar to her. 

She looked him in the eyes, creasing her eyebrows, as the guard looked at her blank faced. 

"My Princess, are you alright?" hw asked. 

Visenya, clearing her throat, said "Aye, I am. Thank you..?" she asked. 

"Art, my Princess." 

'Art, what an unusual name' she thought. 

"Thank you, Art. You just look familiar. Excuse me, I must go." she excused herself. 

Visenya turned around, walking away from him, to find Viserys. When she suddenly stopped. 

She turned on her heel quickly, but gracefully and returned to the guard. 

"It's not Art, your name, that is. I asked you for the name and you gave me a shortened version of it. It's Arthur, Arthur Dayne, isn't it? You lied to me, and I almost believed you." she commented, baffled for not figuring it out sooner. 

"My Princess" responed Arthur. 

"Please, no. I do not want you calling me that. You are the only person, besides Wylla, that I can trust with every thing. Call me by my given name." she requested. 

Arthur bowed his head, whispering "Just like her father. Thank You, Visenya." 

Visenya came closer to him, putting his chin up.

Arthur looked at Visenya, wide eyed, as Visenya smiled for the first time since she left the North. 

Arthur knows he shouldn't be feeling this, if Rhaegar was alive he would have killed him. But he couldn't just stop this feeling that was pestering him ever since he saw her for the first time since she left the North. 

He loved her. Even knowing that she was still a child, a child that looked, acted and talked like a woman. Like a true Queen. 

Gods forgive him, his thoughts turned to bedding her, to putting a babe in her womb. 

He knew that she would never agree to that, and he wanted to show her how much he respected her, how much he loved her. 

Visenya saw how he looked at her, she could tell when somebody loves her just by looking at their eyes. In the North, there were a lot of men that came asking for her hand, even that traitor Roose Bolton. 

Oh how stupid they all were, a thinking that some northern Lord or a bastard was enough for her, a Queen. She wanted it all, love, power, looks. She cared little for just love. It is not enough, love is never enough. 

As Cersei Lannister said "When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." and how she once said that you should only love your children. 

But Cersei was never a true Queen, she was raised as a pampered Princess, she was a coward. Sending her men to war, while she drank her wine and fucked her brother. 

Visenya is all Cersei thought herself to be. She was the Alpha, the true Dragon, she will not let some Princess and her mad son, and that silver tongued coward, Littlefinger, with his little finger, take away every thing from her. 

She looked at Arthur who was staring deeply into her eyes, looking concerened, "I apologize, I was deep in thought." she explained. 

"It is alright, Visenya" 

"I must go now. I shall find you soon." she said. 

Visenya turned around, walking out in the garden, as she saw Viserys.

Viserys turned around and walked over to her. "My Princess" he greeted. 

"My Prince" Visenya greeted back. 

"I wish for you to meet my sister. I arranged for her to wed Khal Drogo. The ceremony will take place on the morrow." he said to Visenya, taking her hand and walking to Daenerys' chambers. 

"Really? A Khal? I assume you know then that the Dothraki weddings are different then ours." she assumed. 

Viserys turned his head to look at her, stopping outside Daenerys' chambers and taking her hands in his "Really, and how is that?" he asked, looking intrigued. 

"Well, the Khal will show up with his party, he will look at her, and if he likes her, he will leave, and the ceremony will happen on the next day. If he does not like her, you will know." she explained, massaging his fingers.

Viserys relaxed under her thouch and raised his hand to her cheek. He caressed her cheek, moving the curl that escaped her braid. He lowered his head, Visenya moving hers upwards, as Viserys gave her a short and sweet kiss on her lips. 

As they pulled apart, Visenya licked her lips, looking him in the eyes. Viserys looked back, now feeling uncomfortable, looked away, clearing his throat and said "Let us go see my sister." 


End file.
